


Poor hiding places

by Thecrazylady10



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nigel is mean, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylady10/pseuds/Thecrazylady10
Summary: Adam hides nigel's cigarettes and punishes him for it





	Poor hiding places

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to tell yall i ain't dead

Adam sighed deeply. Watching nigel light up another cigarette despite his many, many, many warnings against smoking. Adam couldn't control nigel, as he learned from beth that you can't control people. But adam has expressed his concerns and the only progress was nigel started to smoke outside. Adam tried not being rude about it but it was getting quite ridiculous! Especially today as adam was preparing to go to work, nigel had left his pack of cigarettes on their shared bed before he went to shower. Adam had an idea, he would hide the cigarettes in a place he would never look, and nigel would eventually give up trying to find them and be discouraged from smoking. Adam felt giddy at his brilliant idea.

Nigel came out of the shower as soon as adam finished hiding the offending cigarettes. He put his shoes on quickly to hide his suspicious behavior. "Why are you rushing angel? You still have time left to kill" nigel said as he dried his hair with the towel. Adam averted his gaze. Not that he wasn't used to seeing nigel naked, he has plenty of times before. He just always felt flustered meeting eye contact with the man, clothed or not.

"Getting ready early so we can have time left to cuddle. As usual." Adam said and patted the side of the bed, indicating nigel to sit beside him. Nigel walked over but didn't sit beside him, in fact nigel looked around him.

"Babe?" Nigel said with a tone adam couldn't tell if it was serious or not. Given the context adam assumed he wasn't. "Yes nigel?" Adam replied.

"Where the fuck is my cigs?" He asked. Adam blinked, but he planned for this in his head.

"They were here on the bed" not technically a lie, they were previously on the bed.

"No shit. Now Where the fuck are they?" Nigel mumbled and looked around the bed. Adam tapped his fingers and watched nigel. It was slightly amusing to him to watch as nigel scavenged about to find his cigarettes like the racoons he saw at night rummage in the trash bins. Adam smiled and giggled at the thought of nigel having a raccon's tail and ears. 

"Adam." Nigel stopped and turned around to face adam. Adam's smile faded. "Yes?"

"Where are they?" Nigel smirked and tilted his head. He always tilted his head when he was about to do something mean or mischievous. Adam shrugged.

"I do not know where they are" adam lied. He scolded himself for lying but convinced himself it was for nigel's own good. The only acceptable reason for lying; to protect someone.

"Tsk tsk tsk... adaaam don't lie to me" nigel looked down and wagged his finger as if to scold. Adam crossed his arms and frowned.

"I hid them so you wouldn't want to smoke as often because you can't find them" adam said. Nigel walked over and pushed adam on his back. Before adam could sit up again nigel pinned his arms above his head. Adam squirmed a bit.

"Not your brightest idea star. Now where did you hide them?" Nigel straddled adam's hips and made sure adam couldn't escape. Which made adam wiggle more. It flustered adam when nigel pinned his weight against him, it felt restrictive yet warm and gentle, nigel knew how to handle adam. Hard yet soft enough to not hurt so much.

"I won't tell you." Adam said with a smirk. Playing hard to get was nigel's turn on. Nigel chuckled. "Really?" He leaned down and whispered in Adam's ear, voice low and deep. It made adam shiver due to the sound of his voice and the fact that his stubble tickled his cheek.

"If you don't tell me darling-" nigel warned. "I'll punish you~" adam giggled.

"You can't hurt me" adam said factually. And it was true, nigel couldn't hurt adam enough to get him to tell nigel where he hid them.

"Oh no, i would never hurt my little star~" nigel removed one hand to drag a finger behind adam's ear and down his neck. Adam felt a spark run down his spine. "I have something worse planned for a little mischievous fucker like you." Adam felt his hand wander toward his armpit. Adam let out a yelp and bucked his hips when nigel tickled his armpit. 

"How does that feel you little fucker~?" Nigel teased and moved to Adam's side. Adam giggled and struggled against nigel. "Noooo nigel! Hehehe" nigel moved his hesd down and blew raspberries on his neck, adam squeaked. "Nooo that tickles! Hahaha" he kicked his legs. Nigel stopped his attack and looked at Adam's pink face. 

"Are you gonna tell me now little bird?" Adam shook his head. 

"No!" He grinned. Nigel rolled his eyes and got off of him. Adam blinked and sat up, he watched nigel retrieve some baby blue rope. Adam felt excited and he didn't know why, he knew nigel was going to tie him up and likely tickle him more. Adam blushed at the thought.

"Wh-what is that for?" He asked shyly. Nigel smirked in a way that made adam think of a wolf. Nigel pushed adam back down on the bed and took his left arm firmly to tie it to the bed post, tying it comfortably around his wrist. And repeated the process eith his other arm. Adam gave no resistance and watch nigel expertly tie the rope, adam loved nigel's hands. Rough yet gentle with adam. Adam always loved how nigel is never too rough, yet not coddling. A perfect amount of force.

"Hey! you aren't supposed to enjoy this, fucker." Nigel chuckled. Adam giggled. 

"What if i do enjoy it?" He said smugly.

"Oh I'll give you something to fucking laugh about" nigel moved both of his hands to tickle his armpits. Adam gasped and bit his lip, failing to hold back his giggles. Nigel moved his way down and up Adam's sides. Adam squirmed and tried to wiggle his way out of the horrible tickling hands. Nigel started faster then slower, dancing his fingertips along his ribcage. Then dragging a hand down to his belly and gently scratching there. Adam bucked his hips and whines. 

"Noooo not theeere!" Adam shook his head. He was ticklish on his belly the most. Nigel found this out before by accident. Now adam was completely exposed and regretted allowing himself to be tied up.

"Last chance star~" nigel kissed Adam's cheek and down his neck. Making sure to leave a trail of big sloppy kisses. Adam chuckled and wiggled again. "N-no!" Adam wouldn't give up this easily. Nigel continued kissing down his chest and hovering his face over his stomach. "P-please don't nigel." The corner of his mouth twitched before biting his lip. Nigel nuzzled his belly and adam whined again. "Nigeelll"

Nigel inhaled and blew into Adam's belly. Adam squealed and kicked his legs.

"Hahahaahaaaahaaahaahaha~!" Adam laughed uncontrollably. Nigel kept blowing into his belly as adam struggled. No matter which way he was moving, nigel kept tickling him everywhere. "haaahaha nigel plehehease staahahap!" Adam felt tears in his eyes and felt like he was going to pee.

"I wihihill tell yohohohou! Hahahahaa please nigel nooo~" adam pleaded. Nigel stopped blowing raspberries but still kept his hands lightly scratching his belly. "Fucking finally." Adam panted and giggled. 

"B-between the mattresses" adam giggled. Nigel checked and there they were. He smiled and untied adam. "Thank you." He placed a kiss on Adam's forehead and went outside to smoke. Adam wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a ball, still a giggling mess. He felt so tingly from all the tickling. He sat upright and almost forgot he had to go to work soon. He lept to his feet and got everything ready and went to kiss nigel goodbye. Even though he hated the taste of smoke, nigel made it bearable.


End file.
